


Фальшивое первое свидание

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Стайлз отправляется на первое свидание вместо сестры.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 78





	Фальшивое первое свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Date Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554938) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



Стайлз подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда дверь его спальни распахнулась и ударилась о книжную полку на стене позади нее.

Его сестра, ворвавшись в комнату, споткнулась на пороге и попыталась удержаться на ногах, хватаясь за дверной проем. Ее грудь взволнованно вздымалась и опадала от сбившегося дыхания, а темно-карие глаза расширились от испуга.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – взмолилась Пейдж.

Стайлз поднялся со своего места, внутри заскреблось от нехорошего предчувствия, когда он подошел к сестре.   
– В чем дело? Что случилось?

Пейдж вошла в его комнату и плюхнулась на край кровати.

– Ты знаешь Дерека Хейла?

– Суперпопулярный качок? Капитан баскетбольной команды? Высокий, темный и красивый. Этот Дерек? – уточнил Стайлз.

Пейдж кивнула.   
– Он пригласил меня на свидание этим вечером.

– Он не знает, что ты по девочкам? – спросил Стайлз.

– Нет, – ответила Пейдж. – И меня это сильно беспокоит. Я не могу пойти на свидание, это будет нечестно. Я не хочу обманывать его или попасть в неприятную ситуацию, с которой я не cмогу справиться.

– Ты права, тебе не стоит идти, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Так будет нечестно.

Он замер на мгновение.

– Я могу пойти, – предложил Стайлз, – изображая тебя.

– Но что, если он захочет держаться за руки? – спросила Пейдж.

Стайлз пожал плечами.   
– Я готов пойти на эту жертву.

– Что, если он хочет поцеловать тебя?

– Я готов пойти и на эту жертву.

– Что, если он захочет?..

– Ты не хочешь знать, как далеко я могу зайти, – отрезал Стайлз.

– Ты действительно пойдешь на свидание с парнем ради меня? – Пейдж никак не могла поверить в происходящее.

– Ты моя сестра, – сказал Стайлз, мягко улыбаясь. – Конечно я сделаю это.

*** 

– Как там дела? – крикнула Пейдж, стоя в коридоре, прислонившись к стене напротив двери в комнату своего брата.

– Почти готово, – отозвался Стайлз.

Мгновение спустя Стайлз вышел в коридор. На нем было легкое летнее платье из летящей белой ткани, усыпанной яркими желтыми подсолнухами, с юбкой до колен. Он выбрал белые сандалии, дополняющие платье.

Образ дополнял парик с длинными слегка вьющимися каштановыми волосами, обрамляющими его лицо, делая их сходство с сестрой идеальным. Свои родинки он замаскировал консилером.

Стайлз оглядел себя с ног до головы, потом оглянулся на сестру и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

– Я словно смотрю в зеркало, – прошептала Пейдж. – Но тебе нужно поработать над своим голосом.

– Тебе нужно поработать над своим голосом, – повторил за ней Стайлз, подражая ее тону.

Пейдж удивленно моргнула.   
– У тебя выходит намного лучше, чем я ожидала.

Стайлз гордо ухмыльнулся.

– Ты тренировался, верно? – Пейдж подозрительно прищурилась, осененная догадкой.

– Иногда я притворяюсь тобой, когда звоню папе, – признался Стайлз. – Ему сложнее отказать тебе в просьбах, чем мне.

Пейдж оттолкнулась от стены и шагнула ближе.   
– Ты твердо уверен в том, что делаешь? Ты не обязан, если не хочешь.

– Пейдж, все будет хорошо, – успокоил ее Стайлз.

Пейдж открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но стук во входную дверь прервал ее.

– Скорей всего, это он, – вздрогнула Пейдж.

– Я понял, – сказал Стайлз. – Просто спрячься в своей комнате, пока мы не уйдем.

– Позвони мне, если понадобится помощь, хорошо?

– Договорились, – кивнул Стайлз. – А теперь иди.

Пейдж прошла мимо него в свою комнату. На мгновение поколебавшись, она остановилась в дверях, нерешительно глядя на своего брата.

– Эй, – окликнула она Стайлза. – Спасибо.

Стайлз спустился вниз и открыл входную дверь.

Дерек стоял на передней ступеньке. Он был одет в серую хенли и потертую кожаную куртку. Его слегка хищной формы глаза казались светлыми, цвет радужек постоянно менялся на свету: от орехового до зеленого и серо-голубого оттенков. Приветливая улыбка осветила его лицо, когда он встретил взгляд Стайлза.

– Привет, – тихо поздоровался Дерек.

– Привет, – отозвался Стайлз, идеально подражая голосу своей сестры.

– Готова идти?

Стайлз кивнул.

Кинотеатр загудел от болтовни и шорохов, когда толпа зрителей вошла в зал и начала занимать свои места.

Стайлз взволнованно теребил подол своей юбки, тяжело сглатывая и пытаясь успокоить свое заполошно бьющееся сердце.

– Держи, – негромко сказал Дерек, стараясь не испугать Стайлза своим внезапным появлением. Он протянул ведерко с попкорном и колу.

– Спасибо, – так же тихо поблагодарил его Стайлз. – Ты точно не хочешь получить мою часть суммы за кино? Мне это совершенно несложно.

– Все в порядке, – успокоил его Дерек с легкой улыбкой.

Стайлз застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ, склонив голову, когда Дерек скользнул на место рядом с ним. Его грудь наполнилась странным теплом, а в животе словно порхал рой бабочек.

Кинотеатр потемнел, и экран засветился, проигрывая рекламные ролики и объявления, прежде чем наконец начать показ фильма – самого нового в этом сезоне ужастика.

Стайлз никак не мог сосредоточиться. И дело было не в том, что фильм оказался плох, а в том, что он все ждал, что Дерек начнет действовать – сделает вид, что зевает и потягивается, чтобы закинуть руку ему на плечи и приобнять, или придвинется поближе. Но он этого так и не сделал. Часть Стайлза чувствовала облегчение от того, ему не пришлось проходить через это – ради Пейдж, – но часть его хотела, чтобы Дерек сделал этот шаг и хоть на один вечер Стайлз смог бы побыть рядом с ним.

Его мысли кружились в голове в полном беспорядке. Он слегка поерзал на месте, пытаясь найти способ немного пошевелиться, продолжая сидеть в своем кресле.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и попытался сосредоточиться на фильме.

Он наблюдал, как персонажи двигались по мрачному сырому туннелю – какой-то канализации или тайному лазу, освещенному лишь мерцающим светом их фонарика. Бетонные стены покрывали слизь и плесень, струйки воды стекали по шероховатой неровной поверхности. Вдоль стен виднелись ржавые железные решетки, сетка из металлических прутьев ловила мусор и различные обломки.

Не было ни музыки, ни звуков, за исключением капающей воды, струящихся ручьев и эха шагов персонажа, когда он медленно продвигался вперед.

А затем какое-то чудовище внезапно проломило стену с жутким грохотом. 

Стайлз подпрыгнул. Он испуганно завизжал, вцепившись в руку Дереку.

Мгновение спустя он успокоился, но его сердце снова забилось сильнее, а взгляд опустился туда, где его рука сжимала руку Дерека. Он поднял глаза, чтобы встретить успокаивающий взгляд Дерека.

Дерек повернулся к нему, его лицо освещалось мерцающим светом киноэкрана, глаза сверкнули в темноте.

От этого взгляда Стайлза прошило ощущением, словно его внутренности скручиваются узлом в животе. Он с трудом сглотнул комок в горле и медленно убрал руку назад.

– Извини, – прошептал Стайлз, его лицо горело, когда он развернулся лицом к экрану.

Мгновение спустя он почувствовал, как пальцы Дерека мягко коснулись его ладони, когда он переплел пальцы со Стайлзом.

Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на Дерека, а тот снова покосился на него.

Стайлз покраснел еще сильнее и, пряча лицо, вернулся к просмотру фильма.

Он не хотел обманывать Дерека дальше, но в то же время не мог остановиться.

Тепло от прикосновения Дерека уютно успокаивало, и его учащенное сердцебиение замедлилось, 

Они так и сидели, сцепив руки, пока в зале не включили свет после финальных титров в конце фильма. Дерек медленно вытащил свою руку из ладони Стайлза, чтобы собрать их вещи, прежде чем выбраться из кинотеатра.

Они вышли на улицу, окунувшись в прохладный ночной воздух.

Стайлз поднял голову, наблюдая, как тают легкие облачка, открывая сверкающие звезды, заполнившие ночное небо.

– Нам пора, – заметил Дерек с оттенком грусти в голосе. – Я полагаю, твой отец убьет меня, если мы приедем позже девяти тридцати.

– Если только он уже не послал своих помощников за тобой, – поддразнил его Стайлз с озорной улыбкой.

Дерек улыбнулся в ответ, кивнув в ту сторону, где он припарковал свою машину.

Стайлз последовал за ним.

Он первым забрался в Камаро, и Дерек следом устроился на водительском сидении. 

Они ехали домой в тишине, Стайлз смотрел в окно на ночное небо, а Дерек вел машину по знакомым улицам Бикон-Хиллз. Звук автомобильного двигателя резонансом отдавался в груди Стайлза, мягко успокаивая его.

Они остановились перед домом Стайлза, и Дерек заглушил двигатель.

Стайлз вылез из машины и направился через двор к входной двери, а Дерек направился за ним, идя на шаг позади.

– Вообще-то, тебе не обязательно провожать меня до входной двери, – сказал ему Стайлз.

– Каким бы я был джентльменом, если бы не позаботился о твоем благополучном пути до дома? – отозвался Дерек, сверкая яркой улыбкой.

Стайлз остановился у двери, а затем повернулся к Дереку и нервно выдохнул.

– Дерек, – начал он медленно, – ты действительно хороший парень, и мы отлично провели время сегодня вечером, но я...

– Я понял, – кивнул Дерек, чуть склонив голову, – ты хочешь предложить мне остаться друзьями.

Он потянулся вперед и нежно поцеловал Стайлза в щеку.

– Спокойной ночи, Стайлз, – прошептал он, прежде чем отступить с хитрой улыбкой на губах.

– Что?.. – ошарашенно переспросил Стайлз.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, поворачиваясь к своей машине.

– Подожди, ты знал? – окликнул его Стайлз, больше не подражая голосу своей сестры.

– Я понял это некоторое время назад, – признался Дерек, – где-то через час после того, как мы встретились.

– А ты не думал сказать мне об этом?

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко, – пояснил Дерек. – Кроме того, мне нравилось общаться с тобой.

Стайлз нахмурился в замешательстве.

– Я пригласил Пейдж встретиться сегодня, как с другом, чтобы узнать у неё, как мне лучше с тобой поговорить, – признался Дерек.

– Зачем тебе была нужна помощь моей сестры в разговоре со мной? – непонимающе переспросил Стайлз.

Дерек выжидающе взглянул на Стайлза, подняв бровь.

Пауза затянулась на несколько мгновений, а затем глаза Стайлза расширились от осознания.   
– О.

Дерек слегка прикусил нижнюю губу, склонив голову в попытке сдержать смех.

– Так ты... я тебе нравлюсь?

Щеки Дерека окрасились нежно-розовым.   
– Да, очень.

Губы Стайлза расплылись в широкой улыбке.

– Ты тоже мне нравишься, – просиял он.

– Значит ли это, что ты согласишься пойти со мной на еще одно свидание? – с надеждой спросил Дерек.

– С удовольствием!


End file.
